


this little world is yours tonight

by brookeswritings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, F/F, Orgasm Control, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: Day One of Kinktober: thigh riding/collaring/chastity
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946080
Kudos: 86





	this little world is yours tonight

JJ was so turned on that it almost hurt, but that was only because Emily had finally decided to place her into chastity after she had brought it up a few weeks ago. The chastity belt had been put on nearly a week ago and ever since then Emily had amped up teasing and having JJ get her off because ‘I’m not the one in the belt.’ Yet, JJ was not above begging when she was frustrated enough and this was certifiably frustrating.

“Emily, it’s been almost a whole week, can I please cum,” JJ begged, Emily barely looking up at her from her book.

“I’m sure you are more than capable of coming, but no,” Emily responded.

“I’ll do anything,” JJ continued on. “I’ve been so good all week, you like seeing me completely boneless and that only happens when I’ve cum at least once.”

“If you want to cum so badly, you’re going to have to do it yourself. Go get your collar and leash and come back here,” Emily instructed and then called out, “make sure you’re fully undressed when you get back as well.”

JJ had never moved faster, jumping at the opportunity to actually get what she wanted. Once she was back and anxiously sitting next to Emily on the couch, Emily instructed her to get undressed and then put her collar and leash on. 

“Now, if you’re a really good girl and can get yourself off on just my thigh, then I’ll make you cum again,” Emily said, one hand looping around the end of the leash and the other wrapping itself into JJ’s hair. “Now I’m going to unlock the belt and I want you to be good for me.”

“Please, Miss,” JJ begged, but still moving to straddle Emily’s thighs. Emily just rolled her eyes as JJ began to grind down onto her slacks. “I’m not sure if I can cum like this.”

JJ’s eyes were wide as Emily told her to just focus on her task. Her whimpers got louder as she tried to reach her climax faster. 

“Aw, kitten, what was that about not being able to cum. You look like you’re doing just fine on your own,” Emily mocked. JJ just moaned in response. “Come on, I don’t have all night to watch you desperately grind against my leg.”

“P-please may I cum, Miss,” JJ panted out.

Emily looked at her girl thoughtfully for a moment, tugging perhaps a little too harshly on her leash before giving permission. JJ began to shake as her orgasm hit her, harder than she expected while Emily just looked down at her while chuckling at her girl’s neediness.

“Thank you, Miss,” JJ said, completely blissed out.

“Oh no, slut, we’re not done yet. I was so kind to you and made you cum, now be polite.” Emily lightly slapped JJ’s thigh and spread her legs some more. “And you made a complete mess of my slacks, now whenever I wear this to work, I want you to think of how pathetic you looked. Getting yourself off on another woman’s thigh.”

“M’sorry, Miss,” JJ said, moving down to kneel in front of Emily and looking at her with wide eyes until she slid her pants off.

“I’m not sure if a disgusting slut should be able to even touch me, but go ahead,” Emily ordered, JJ just kept looking as her panties were in the way. “When you’ve proved yourself I will take them off.”

JJ took that as a final go ahead and began licking through the lace, Emily’s grip on the leash tightening until she finally loosened it enough to slide off her underwear. 

“Beg.”

“Miss, may I make you cum?”

“Yes.”

JJ went back to eating Emily out, squirming with happiness every time that Emily let out a moan. It didn’t take much before Emily’s thighs were tightening and trembling around JJ’s head. Once Emily let JJ come back up, she said, “I knew that you could be a good little slut. Now I remember promising you another orgasm. While you don’t deserve my fingers or my mouth, I want you to go get the wand.”

“Thank you, Miss,” JJ replied before getting back up and retrieving the toy.

“Now go ahead and lay down for me,” Emily said, immediately getting up once JJ returned. “You don’t have to tell me when you’re getting close, you’re allowed to cum freely and then it’s back in the belt for you.”

JJ whined slightly as Emily put the wand on high and positioned it directly on her clit. All too quickly JJ was shaking against Emily and thanking her profusely, while Emily gently removed the wand.

“What a good girl, you did so good. Now let’s get you cleaned up and maybe next week I’ll you cum again. How does that sound, huh?” Emily teased.

“I think I might die, but anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and come say hi at my writing tumblr @/brookeswritings


End file.
